1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal such as a cell phone, a smart phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) provides various services based on a communication function.
A wireless communication module for providing a specific communication function largely has a similar configuration.
Therefore, integration components used in a wireless communication in a unit space and mounting the same on various products facilitate the implementation of a communication function.
Normally, a wireless communication module is provided with a communication circuit part comprised of each component including integrated chips in the upper surface of a module substrate, and the communication circuit part is screened by a shield can for screening electronic waves.
And, an antenna mounting unit is formed on one side area of the module substrate, and the antenna mounting unit is provided with a miniaturized antenna such as chip antennas and a PIFA (Planar Inverted F Antenna).
A given wireless signal processed in the communication circuit unit is transmitted/received via an antenna provided at the antenna mounting unit.
Such a wireless communication module provides a mobile communication terminal with a communication function for example, by being provided on a main substrate of a mobile communication terminal and interoperating with a system of a mobile communication terminal.
Considering the size of the mobile communication terminal is gradually small-sized and supporting functions successively increase, there have been continuous efforts to integrate much more electronic components into a smaller space.
And, in the wireless communication module field, an endeavor to improve spatial efficiency while compensating a transmission/reception function has been continuously made.
However, because the wireless communication module is provided with antennas by forming an antenna mounting part on one side of a module substrate, there is a limitedness in miniaturizing its size due to an area of an antenna mounting part.